Vocaloid Truth or Dare!
by BloodyKnightAbyss97
Summary: When going to the beach on a hot summer day becomes too cliche for the Vocaloids, what do they do? Play Truth or Dare of course! (Dares may be sent through PM only.)
1. PROLOGUE: The beginning

**Abyss: And we have to do this all over again. Due to certain circumstances, dares may only be sent through PM from now on. Sorry guys. Again with the disclaimer, you two.  
Rin and Len: Abyss does not own us.  
Abyss: And go.  
**

"Uwaaah~ I'm bored…." Miku groaned, stretching out on the sofa of the Vocaloid house. "There's nothing to do and Master is out…." "And I know what you're going to say next." Len cut her off. "Plus Abyss is sick, right?" he asked. Miku glared at him suspiciously. "Have you been learning how to read minds?"

Len shrugged. "Maybe." Suddenly, Miku's face brightened. "I know! How about a trip to the beach-" "Seriously? No offense Miku but that's getting a bit cliché." A tired voice interrupted abruptly. "Abyss!" the Vocaloids all said at once.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Gumi asked him. He snorted. "No sickness can hold me down." The boy replied, smirking a bit. The dark circles under his eyes said otherwise though. "What about Truth or Dare instead?"

"That's a great idea!" Miku said. "What about you guys?" "It's…it's…." Rin was beginning to grow excited too. "Oh no don't you even start-" Len failed to stop his mirror image as Rin nearly tackled Abyss over had he not dodged. "It's an AWESOME idea~!" Abyss was leaning on the railings of the stairs for support.

"Heh…." He coughed. "So what do you guys say?" "Sure. It's better than going to the beach anyway." Meiko agreed. "Though I'd consider the beach a second option~" She looked over at the oblivious Kaito with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Eh? What was that just now?" Kaito asked, stopping at licking his ice cream. "Nothing…." "Okay~" He continued. "I'm fine with it. How about you, Gakupo-san?" Luka asked the purple-haired samurai. "As long as my honor is not broken down, I am completely alright with it." Gakupo replied, a small smile on his face.

"Okay then seems like everyone's alright~ So let's start preparing." Abyss said, finally coming down the stairs. "Alright let's go-" A knock on the door startled them all. "I'll get it." Len said and headed from his spot on the floor to the door.

As soon as he opened the door they were greeted by a monochrome face. "Ah, IA-chan!" "Please refrain from calling me that." IA replied dully.

"So what brings you here?" Gumi asked the V3. "I came as an representative for those in the V3 house." IA answered her. "I see….." "If you are all busy then I'll just leave-" "Oh but you _can't_ leave now, can you?" Meiko asked, frightening IA enough to change her expression.

"N-No. I can't." "So you'll stick around for the Truth or Dare?" "Fine." Cheers were heard from all around the room, especially from a certain sick boy. "So…." "Wait." IA's voice stopped them all again. "Wouldn't it be more fun if the non-Vocaloids can be dared, too?" she suggested, making Abyss go pale.

"In that case I'll drag Blanc into this…" he muttered. (Note: Blanc and Abyss are OCs of mine, but Abyss is more of a representation of me.) "More fun then!" Miku smiled brightly. "Before we get started, any suggestions?" Abyss asked.

"I'll call my brothers." Kaito said. "And Kaiko, too." They saw Gumi talking on the phone. "Yeah, Gumiya, you better come or you're not going skateboarding for a week!" she threatened. They could practically hear Gumiya's wail of pain from the other end.

"Anything else?" Abyss inquired. "Don't think so." Miku replied. "Alright…..

LET THE DARES BEGIN."

-  
**Abyss: Blanc appears next chapter, when the dares begin. Send your questions and dares via PM or review, and please, I only do straight pairings (Sorry yaoi and yuri fans). Alright then, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 1: The dares begin!

Chap.1 The dares begin

**Abyss: I'm finally okay c: Told you guys, no sickness can hold me down! So anyway, much to my dismay I only got at least…well, two dares or so? Anyway… *snaps fingers***  
**IA: Abyss does not own us, again.**  
**Abyss: ….Enjoy.**

"Alright, alright, everyone here?" Miku asked. "Yep." Meiko answered her, though her voice declared that she was drunk and might have been seeing double. "Okay then, let's just wait for someone to get the dares from the mail-"

"GOT IT." Abyss suddenly dashed down the stairs, dragging an annoyed purple-haired girl with him. "Abyss! I can walk dammit!" the girl snapped at him. "Ah, Blanc's here already?" Len asked.

She looked away. "Idiot dragged me into this." "Anyway, I got the dares." Abyss said, holding up some pieces of paper. "How did you get the dares from up there?!" "I jumped." Silence fell.

"That explains the crash I heard outside." Gumi muttered.

"So… I'm gonna read the dares now." Abyss announced.

"First one's from a guest at the site…" he suddenly grinned. "I don't know what the dare is, but I think it's bad." Len said. "Oh hell yes it is for you and Neru."

The troll looked up from her cellphone. "Huh?" "Neru, Len, you two are a match for the rest of this chapter. NO OBJECTIONS OR YOU'RE ALL GOING IN A ROOM WITH A DRUNK MEIKO." Abyss said.

"WHAT!?" the two yelled in unison, flushed. "Meiko-san, do you need more sake-" "OKAY OKAY FINE WE'LL DO IT!" they yelled again. "Awww~ You two even say things at the same time!"

"DON'T RUB IT IN YOU IDIOT!" Neru screamed, hitting Abyss with a pillow she got from the couch. "Ow….." "Serves you right." Blanc muttered. "That's painful…. Anyway, next one." Abyss replied.

"The next one is from Anon….." He looked at the viewers. "Sorry anon! I'm just not really good at those pairings…" He smiled apologetically. "Anyway….. dare two, Miku you have to marry Anon for three chapters."

Miku spat out the vegetable juice she was drinking. "WHAAAT!?" "That's even louder than Len and Neru combined…." Abyss said, tearing up a bit at the pain in his ears.

IA suddenly stood up and headed for the door. "Oi, Aria, where are you going?" Meiko asked, apparently even more drunk than before (Abyss DID give her more sake). "Calling the other V3s for help in the wedding. Why?" "Lemme go with you then!" "WHAAT!? NO! NO!" Miku called desperately. But the girl and Meiko had disappeared out the door.

"Sorry Miku but you have to stay married to Anon for three chapters." Abyss said, glancing at Kaito who was now sulking in the corner. "Sorry to you too, Kaito." he said, as he began to sulk in a corner too, out of guilt.

"Fine, but he has to be an ideal servant!" Miku said, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "Ahh…. Miku's princess side is coming out again-"

_WHACK_

"OWWWW!" Gakupo rolled on the floor holding his head, while Miku angrily held a leek in her hand. "Don't. You. Dare. Mock. A. Princess." she growled, emphasizing each word.

"Oh, and you two." Abyss looked over at Len and Neru, who was forced to sit together because of the dare. "At least do something romantic for the chapter, you're supposed to be a couple."

"WHAT!?" "Please stop asking that, my ears are bleeding." Abyss said. "Just do it, any time now." "Fine…."

Len suddenly grabbed Neru and kissed her, making her recoil in shock. The others clapped, while Rin and Gumi glared enviously.

"Ahh….. it's done already." Abyss sighed. "Ah well, it was fun anyway. See you next chapter!"

**Abyss: *collapsed on the floor* Ah, that was tiring. Remember to send in more dares and questions!**


	3. Chapter 2: Competition!

Truth or Dare 2

**Abyss: And we're back with more dares. (At least four dares, but, eh.) Go, Meiko.**  
**Meiko: This BAKA here doesn't own us alright!?**  
**Abyss: Meiko I can hear you =_= Anyway, enjoy the second chapter of this truth or dare series.**

Kaito returned with the papers for the dares. "Hey, Abyss, there's another one that came in with the dares." he said, handing a box to him. "I'm surprised it isn't for the Vocaloids- Oh my god it's soup." Abyss stared at it. "Thanks to the one who sent this!" he smiled again at the viewer.

"And before we go to the dares, Miku, the first person would have to say something to you." He handed it to Miku, whose eyes widened in surprise. She nearly choked on a leek. "ABYSS! WHAT DARE IS THIS!?" she snapped.

He ran away with an angry tealette chasing him. "BLANC! HELP ME!" The purple-haired girl sighed and dragged away Miku and Len to a room. "For the sake of the others' eyes, this scene will be covered up. Sorry." she said and pushed them both in the room, walking away afterwards.

-Later-

Miku and Len emerged from the room, both with red faces. "Oh my god….." Len muttered, falling to the couch beside Rin, who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Something happened, huh? Tell me~!" "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Miku and Len yelled at her. "Calm down…."

"Alright next one-" Abyss looked at it for a bit and put it down on the table. "NO ONE READS IT TILL I SAY SO." he announced. "That's for later. Moving on…." He looked at Rin and Len.

"Rin! Len! 7 hours in heaven! Now!" he said. "WHAT!?" they both exclaimed. "Come on! I just came from a locked room and now I have to spend 7 HOURS in another one!?" "It's that or you're going with Meiko instead." Abyss said.

Blanc quickly got up and pushed them both in the closet. "Just….just go already!" she said, exhausted. "WAIT NO-" The door was shut.

Soon enough they heard Rin's usual complaints. "C'mon Len! We have to find a way somehow!" "It's locked dammit!" "Then find another way! Call the roadroller! Anything!" Blanc sighed.

"And we took the liberty of installing cameras." Abyss nodded.

When Rin and Len came from the closet, Len looked even more red than he was before and there was a bruise on his face. "You have no idea how hard Rin punches." he wailed to Kaito and Gakupo, and they all sulked in a corner. (Note: This is because Luka Miku and Rin usually hit them XDDD)

"Next…. Oh, it's from Anon again!" Miku's eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH I FORGOT!" she exclaimed. Just then IA came in and looked at the dare. "…..Fantastic idea." she muttered.

"I know right?" Abyss whispered back. "Alright, go back to planning while me and Blanc try to calm Miku down." The V3 nodded and went back to her business. "Miku you have to go on a date with Anon-san." Abyss announced, much to Kaito's dismay.

"WHAAT!?" "NOT AGAIN!" Abyss snapped, covering his ears. "FIRST A WEDDING NOW A DATE!?" Abyss looked to his friend for help. Blanc went over to Miku and whispered something in her ear, making the tealette princess brighten up, at least a bit.

"Fine. I'll go with him." Miku said, blushing. Blanc sighed. "I'm going back to my room-" "BLANC! THERE'S STILL THE LAST EVENT!" "HELL NO-" "Please?" The others all looked at her pleadingly. "Fine." "Yay!"

"And the last dare is…." Abyss stepped up onto the table for effect. "You will all have a kissing competition!" "WHAT!?" Abyss jumped off the table and hid his head in a pillow. "PLEASE READ THE DARE FOR THE PAIRINGS!" he called.

The Vocaloids picked up the note and read. Dell was seen paling at the sight of who his partner was, considering that SHE WAS DRUNK, and the others blushed, was confused, and stuff.

Abyss shoved Blanc into a closet. "WE'LL BE WATCHING FROM HERE!" he called and shut the door, his friend heard yelling at him to get her out already.

"BEGIN!"

-Few minutes later-

"And the successful pairing was IA and Rook." Abyss sighed and threw himself out of the closet. "Rin, Luka, Miku, mind handing the boys some of your dresses?" he asked. "WHAT!?" all the boys (Except Rook who won the competition) shouted.

"YOU ALL DEAF!? ALL THE LOSERS HAVE TO CROSSDRESS!" "For five chapters, at that." Miku grinned. "NOOO!"

"YESSS!' Abyss ducked and pushed two pillows to the sides of his head. "Ahh…. another day done!" he sighed. "Well, see you guys next time!"

**Abyss: THAT WAS EXTREMELY CHAOTIC XDDDDDDDDDDDD Anyway, remember guys! Send in more dares and questions (Though I doubt there'll be any questions at all)! See ya! *runs away before all the boys catch me*  
Len Kaito and Gakupo: ABYSS! GET BACK HERE!**


End file.
